coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie Webster
Rosie Webster was born on Christmas Eve 1990, first daughter to Kevin and Sally Webster, Rosie made her first appearance on Christmas Day that year. Biography Both Sally and Kevin have had affairs, leading to them splitting up several times, which Rosie and younger sister Sophie Webster have had to deal with as best they could. Rosie went through a phase of bullying at school and bad behaviour after seeing her mother being bullied and yelled at by violent boyfriend Greg Kelly. Sally nearly remarried once but the groom backed out on learning Sally'd cheated on him with Kevin. Kevin remarried and his new wife Alison had baby Jake. However Jake died in hospital before Rosie even got to see her baby half-brother. Alison kidnapped Sarah Platt's baby Bethany before handing her over to the police and committing suicide. Sally encouraged Rosie's ambition to become a pop star and enrolled Rosie in a fee paying school. She has now remarried Kevin, although they nearly split up when Kevin found out Sally had been having an affair with the father of Rosie's friend. Rosie knew about this but kept it a secret when asked to by Sally, and when Sally denied the affair to Kevin, he decided to pretend he knew nothing and stay with Sally. There was a lot of tension between Rosie and Sally for a while after Rosie found out about the affair but the family settled down eventually. Rosie and on-screen boyfriend Craig Harris shared a goth phase, though this subsided eventually. She and Craig have slept together twice; after the first time Craig's granddad Keith and his girlfriend Audrey Roberts caught Rosie trying to creep out of the house the morning after. Rosie did not want her parents finding out but was scared Audrey would tell them. Audrey decided against this and Keith told Craig and Rosie not to do it again. However, on New Year's Eve 2005, Rosie went round to Craig's and, while Keith was out, they slept together. Sally went round to wish them both a Happy New Year and Craig answered the door in his dressing gown, thinking it was a pizza delivery. Sally saw Craig in his underwear and loose-fitting dressing gown, and Rosie's dress left on the sofa. She went upstairs and found a naked Rosie in Craig's bed. Rosie was taken home where Sally and Kevin yelled at her before she ran, crying, upstairs. Sally and Kevin were furious with Keith and Audrey when they found out they knew Rosie and Craig had slept together, and Rosie and Craig were banned from seeing each other any more, despite their protests that they loved each other. Rosie and Craig bunked off school to sleep together again and were discovered. Sally dragged Rosie off to the doctors to get the morning after pill, despite Rosie's insistence that Craig had used a condom. Sally was undeterred when the doctor refused to prescribe the morning after pill, saying that he was not going to prescribe a drug that has harmful side effects to a young girl who's taken precautions and therefore doesn't need it, and took Rosie to another doctor. She forced Rosie, who was sobbing hysterically, to swallow the pill with a glass of water. Rosie later went with Craig to the doctor, who agreed to prescribe birth control pills. Rosie found Sally going through her schoolbag and told her she was taking the pill. Sally and Kevin went mad and called the police, who came round and spoke to Rosie and Craig. Sally was furious when she heard no action was to be taken against Craig as the sex was consensual. Sally drove Rosie to the Moors in a Ford Focus to teach her a lesson. Sally lost control of her emotions and the car, both nearly died when the car skidded. Rosie later nearly died when she was hit by a car. Craig's caring attitude towards her after this incident led her parents to see how nice Craig really was. However, after Charlie Stubbs evicted Craig's granddad from the house he shares with Craig, it looks like Rosie's boyfriend will have to move away. In the same week of 2006 Rosie went on a 6-week holiday to France. Craig fought to stay in Weatherfield as he had promised he would be there for Rosie when she got back from France. The Websters took a holiday to Paris on 15th October 2006 to celebrate Kevin and Sally's 20th Wedding anniversary. Rosie's grandad Bill joined the family as he organised the trip. Craig also joined the family. Rosie and Craig plotted to run away to Berlin to start a new life there together. Rosie though, was having second thoughts about leaving. When they arrived at the station Rosie could not go through with it and only Craig left. Meanwhile Kevin, Sally, Bill and Sophie were searching for the pair after discovering a goodbye note from Rosie. The Websters found her and brought a devastated Rosie home. In 2007 Rosie left Oakhill, and she began at Underworld working as a personal assistant (PA), where she looks up to Carla Connor, Sally wanted Rosie to go onto college or university, but Rosie had chosen to keep on working as a PA. Rosie took a shine to Liam Connor and had tried at every opportunity to flirt with him: wearing short skirts, revealing tops, being touchy-feely and coming round to his house unexpectedly, knowing quite well that he was going out with Maria Sutherland. When Maria phoned the office to speak to Liam, Rosie took a message but didn't tell Liam. When all else failed, Rosie stole Liam's phone to make sure he didn't receive any more calls from Maria but later gave the phone back. Liam flipped and told Sally about Rosie's behaviour. Maria said some harsh words to Rosie in Roy's Rolls which caused Rosie to feel very fragile mentally. She thought she was ugly and worthless, until John Stape knocked on the door. Rosie let him in, and John said she looked beautiful and gorgeous, and they kissed, but he immediately felt guilty, as he is a teacher but didn't teach Rosie directly. He later apologised to Rosie, but he didn't tell his girlfriend Fiz about the incident. Unfortunately, Rosie nearly slipped all the details to her family as she admitted she had a boyfriend called John Stape. Kevin was annoyed as his name gets mentioned all the time, Sally was shocked as she secretly fancied him and Sophie was shocked too, until Rosie admitted she had bumped into him and he wasn't her boyfriend at all. Rosie suggested to John that she go back to school where he works but he immediately regretted getting involved with her when she was adamant about her decision. On her first day at school she slept with classmate Lee (who's friends with Amber) to make Mr Stape jealous. She then got into a fight with Tina, who had been dumped by Lee. After being called into the headmaster's office with Tina Rosie went into Mr Stape's classroom where Sally was coming to so that she could chat to Mr Stape about Rosie. Rosie and Mr Stape almost got caught kissing by Sally. Also on 25 November Rosie and Mr Stape almost got caught in bed together after Kevin and Fiz followed their partners before returning to Kevin's, where Rosie and Mr Stape were. Rosie and Mr Stape had to wait until Kevin, Fiz and Sally (who also came back home) had gone to the Rovers before Mr Stape left. Sally revealed to John that she has feelings for him and so was upset when John told her that her feelings weren't reciprocated before ending the lessons. Rosie walked in Sally being upset and wanted to know what was going on. She later got it out of John and is now fully aware of her mother's feelings for her lover. The lessons have now started all over again. In the Christmas 2007 episodes John and Rosie's affair was finally found out when the wrong presents were given to each other. Fiz Brown also found out, which resulted in her storming around to the Websters'. Rosie entered the house, carrying the present Fiz was to receive: her present had the same wrapping as Fiz's. Ordinarily, this might have been a coincidence, however, she blurted out "Oh... no... this isn't from John." To which her father replied, "No one said it was...." John was beaten up by her father and Kevin was arrested for assault. When Rosie was alone with her mother she revealed that she knew about Sally's pass on John and had known for ages. She attempted to blackmail her mother into taking her side. When John Stape left the street with his belongings, and Kevin commented on how he was nothing but trouble. Rosie replied with "You know Dad, I think you might be right", Rosie smiled at her mother, and her mother back at her, as if to suggest that they had made up. Rosie's actions had serious consequences on the Webster family. Her father ended up in prison. Though tension relaxed after Kevin was released from Prison. On 16th May 2008, Rosie went to Carla's apartment to collect the spare set of keys to Underworld as the factory girls were locked out. Upon arriving at the apartment she saw Carla and Liam in a passionate embrace and took a video of them on her camera phone. Carla spotted her and know that she had seen them both but did not realise that she had them on camera. Later that day Carla bought Rosie a designer handbag in an attempt to bribe her. On 20th June 2008 Carla told Rosie that she was considering her for the position of her PA if she knew that she could trust her. Rosie said that she could trust her, when Carla left the room Rosie menacingly looked at the video she took of Carla and Liam and smirked deviously. Tony Gordon has begun manipulating Rosie to find out more about the garage, after Tony had attempted to buy the garage from Kevin. When John returned to the street in July 2008, Kevin was not happy, but Rosie told her father that she did not need a chaperone, she was also amused by it and has started to wear more revealing dresses than usual, though John only has eyes for Fiz, and keeps attempting to reconcile with Fiz. But has confronted Rosie and told her to keep out of his life. Miscellaneous information She was originally played by Emma Collinge from her birth and, since January 2000 by Helen Flanagan, with Jessy May Heard narrowly missing out on the role. She was delivered in the back of Don Brennan's taxi in Rosamund Street and weighed 7lb 5 oz. Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Webster family Category:Villains Category:1990 births